gerryandersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fireball XL5
Fireball XL5 is a science-fiction television programme; it had a run of 39 episodes during 1962 and 1963. It was the second of Gerry Anderson's shows to be given the Supermarionation label and also his final black and white show; it is also notable as the only show to feature the voice talents of Anderson himself (as Robert). Set in the 21st century, the show follows the adventures of protagonist Steve Zodiac and the crew of the space ship XL5 as they patrol Sector 25 of the galaxy on behalf of the World Space Patrol. Fireball XL5 featured strong science fiction plot lines using plot devices such as time travel, teleportation, hypnosis, and alien possession. This was juxtaposed with the poetic license taken when dealing with real scientific concepts which saw characters able to live and speak in a vacuum after taking an oxygen pill; this was presumably to do with the difficulty and cost associated with changing the puppet's costumes, articulated by Gerry Anderson in various DVD commentaries. Theme Music The ending theme to this classic series, "Fireball," was released as an HMV single in 1963. Sung by Australian Don Spencer, Fireball reached no.32 on the UK top 50 in April 1963. It was arranged and conducted by Barry Gray with accompaniment directed by Charles Blackwell. Regular Cast Steve Zodiac.png|Steve Zodiac (Paul Maxwell) Venus.png|Venus (Sylvia Anderson) Professer Mat Matic.png|Professor Matic (David Graham) Robert.png|Robert the Robot (Gerry Anderson) Zoonie-01.png|Zoonie (David Graham) LT 90.png|Commander Wilbur Zero (John Bluthal) Lt Ninety.png|Lieutenant Ninety (David Graham) Episodes (Production Order) # Planet 46 (Episode) # Hypnotic Sphere # Planet Of Platonia # Space Magnet # The Doomed Planet # Plant Man From Space # The Sun Temple # Space Immigrants # Space Monster # Flying Zodiac # Spy In Space # XL5 To H2O # Space Pirates # Last Of The Zanadus # Space Pen # Convict In Space # Wings Of Danger # The Triads # Sabotage # Prisoner On The Lost Planet # Flight To Danger # Space Vacation # Mystery Of The TA2 # Robert To The Rescue # The Forbidden Planet # The Granatoid Tanks # Dangerous Cargo # 1875 # The Robot Freighter Mystery # Drama At Space City # Whistle For Danger # Faster Than Light # The Day The Earth Froze # Invasion Earth # Ghosts Of Space # Trial By Robot # A Day In The Life Of a Space General # Space City Special # The Fire Fighters (Broadcast Order) # Planet 46 (Episode) # The Doomed Planet # Space Immigrants # Plant Man From Space # Spy In Space # The Sun Temple # XL5 To H2O # Space Pirates # Flying Zodiac # Space Pen # Space Monster # Last Of The Zanadus # Planet Of Platonia # The Triads # Wings Of Danger # Convict In Space # Space Vacation # Flight To Danger # Prisoner On The Lost Planet # The Forbidden Planet # Robert To The Rescue # Dangerous Cargo # Mystery Of The TA2 # Drama At Space City # 1875 # The Granatoid Tanks # The Robot Freighter Mystery # Whistle For Danger # Trial By Robot # A Day In The Life Of a Space General # Invasion Earth # Faster Than Light # The Day The Earth Froze # The Fire Fighters # Space City Special # Ghosts Of Space # Hypnotic Sphere # Sabotage # Space Magnet Spacecraft *Fireball (craft) *XL5 Theme Songs * (Singer): I wish I was a spaceman The fastest guy alive I'd fly you round the universe In Fireball XL5 Way out in space together Conquerors of the sky My heart would be a fireball, a fireball Every time I gazed into your starry eyes We'd take the path to Jupiter And maybe very soon We'd cruise along the Milky Way And land upon the Moon To a wonderland of stardust We'd zoom our way to Mars My heart would be a fireball, a fireball 'Cause you would be my Venus of the stars Trivia *The idea to use oxygen pills as a substitute for spacesuits on the puppet sets was suggested to Anderson by Terry Nation, the creator of the Daleks. *Contrary to popular belief, the practice of using closed circuit TV monitoring for the puppeteers and lip sync artists to work from originated with Fireball. Gallery Vlcsnap-2011-06-09-18h41m53s112.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-06-09-18h40m05s35.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-06-09-18h40m39s142.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-06-09-18h41m11s207.jpg FireballXL5 -RegHill2.jpg|Reg Hill concept art Category:Fireball-XL5 Category:Supermarionation Category:Television Series Category:Supermarionation Television Series Category:Fireball XL5